Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXV
Kilka godzin później stary Krzepecki zabrał Marcjana do Bełczączki, lubo ten nie mógł się jeszcze trzymać na nogach i nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Poprzednio służba wykąpała go, wymyła z wielkim trudem i przebrała w świeżą bieliznę, ale właśnie po ukończeniu tych wszystkich czynności przyszło nań osłabienie tak wielkie, że kilkakrotnie zemdlał i że dzięki tylko wódkom pani Dzwonkowskiej, nalewanym na dzięgiel i na kufrze ziele, przyprowadzony był do przytomności. Pan Serafin radził położyć go do łóżka i czekać z wyjazdem tak długo, póki całkiem nie wydobrzeje, lecz rozwścieczony w sercu stary Krzepecki nie chciał się na to zgodzić, aby nie zaciągać długu wdzięczności względem człowieka, przeciw któremu zamierzał z powodu zatrzymania panny Sienińskiej prawem czynić. Kazał tedy wymościć skarbniczek sianem i ułożywszy Marcjana na kilimie jak na łożu, ruszył, wśród pogróżek na Bukojemskich i na samego gospodarza, do Bełczączki. Było przy tym aż śmieszne, że mówiąc ciągle o pomście, musiał jednak przyjmować pomoc Cyprianowicza, i zapożyczać od niego szat, bielizny i siana; ale zaślepiony gniewem, wcale tego nie czuł, a panu Serafinowi było też nie do śmiechu, albowiem uczynek czterech braci wielce go skłopotał i zaniepokoił. Tymczasem nadjechał wezwany umyślnie listem ksiądz Woynowski. Bukojemscy, wielce skonfundowani, siedzieli w oficynie, nie pokazując nosa, więc pan Cyprianowicz sam musiał opowiadać wszystko, co zaszło, a ksiądz słuchał, słuchał, od czasu do czasu uderzał się dłońmi po połach sutanny, ale nie gorszył się tak bardzo, jak pan Serafin przypuszczał. A wreszcie rzekł: - Jeżeli Marcjan umrze, to Bukojemskim będzie bieda, ale jeśli, jak mniemam, się wyliże, w takim razie prędzej bym przypuścił, że będzie się mścił prywatnie, niż żeby miał im sprawę wytaczać. - Czemu zaś tak? - zapytał pan Serafin. - Bo to niemiła rzecz na śmiech się całej Rzeczypospolitej podawać. Przy tym musiałby wyjść na jaw i jego proceder z panną Sienińską, a to też nie przyczyniłoby mu dobrej sławy. Niechwalebne on życie pędził, przeto lepiej mu nie narażać się na to, aby świadkowie coram publice musieli wyznawać wszystko, co o nim wiedzą. - To może i słusznie - rzekł Cyprianowi - ale przecie Bukojemskim trudno wybaczyć taką swawolę. A ksiądz machnął tylko ręką. - Bukojemscy jak to Bukojemscy! - Cóż? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem pan Serafin - myślałem, że jegomość bardziej się zgorszysz. - Mój mości panie - odparł staruszek - wać sługiwałeś wojskowo, ale nie tak długo jak ja. A jam się przez cały bieg żywota tylu żołnierskim swawolom napatrzył, że. mnie już byle jaka nie zadziwi. Źle jest, że tak jest, i zganię ja ci to Bukojemskim, ale widywałem rzeczy gorsze, tym bardziej, że tu chodziło o sierotę. Ba! powiem szczerze, iż bardziej bym się gorszył, gdyby Marcjanowi uszły całkiem płazem jego uczynki. Pomyśl waść, żeśmy starzy, ale gdybyśmy byli młodzi, toby nam też zawrzały serca. Oto, dlaczego nie mogę całkiem potępić Bukojemskich. - Zapewne, zapewne - wszelako Marcjan może i jutra nie dożyje. - W boskim to ręku, ale mówiłeś waćpan, że nie ranny?. - Nie, jeno jak jeden siniec-i ciągle mdlał. - To się i wyliże, a mdlał z fatygi. Ale trzeba pójść do Bukojemskich i rozpytać, jak co było. I poszedł. Bracia przyjęli go z radością, albowiem mieli nadzieję, że wstawi się za nimi do pana Cyprianowicza. Poczęli się też zaraz kłócić o to, który ma zdawać relację - i przestali dopiero wówczas, gdy ksiądz przyznał pierwszeństwo Mateuszowi. Więc ów zabrał głos i tak prawił: - Ojcze dobrodzieju, Bóg patrzył na naszą niewinność!... Bo kiedyśmy się dowiedzieli od pani Dzwonkowskiej, że sierotka całe ciałeczko ma w sińcach, przyszliśmy do tej tu oficyny w takiej żałości, że gdyby nie dzbaniec wina, któren gospodarz nam podesłał, chybaby nam się były serca rozpukły. To mówię jegomości - pilim i płakalim, pilim i płakalim!... A i to też mieliśmy na pamięci, że to nie byle dziewka, ale panna z senatorskiego rodu... Dyć wiadomo, że na ten przykład: koń - im większej krwie, tym na nim skóra cieńsza. Smagnij batem zwykłego podjezdka, to ledwie poczuje, a na szlachetnym rumaku zaraz ci pręga wyskoczy... Pomyślcie tedy, ojcze dobrodzieju, jaką to musi mieć skóreczkę i na plecach, i wszędy takie paniątko? czy nie jak opłatek? - sami powiedzcie? - A co mnie tam do jej skóry - odrzekł opryskliwie ksiądz Woynowski. -Mówcie lepiej, jakeście Marcjana przyłapili. - Przysięgliśmy panu Cyprianowiczowi, że go nie rozsiekamy, aleśmy wiedzieli, że stary Krzepecki tu przyjedzie i wraz przyszło nam do głowy, że Marcjan wyskoczy naprzeciw. Tedy, wedle umowy, dwóch z nas przytaszczyło jeszcze do dnia wielką solówkę z dartym pierzem od jednej leśnikowej do smolarni, a dwóch wybrało na miejscu beczkę co gęstszej smoły - i czekaliśmy przy chałupie. Patrzym - jedzie stary Krzepecki, nic to! niech jedzie! Czekamy, czekamy, aż nam się przykrzy i już myślimy, czyby nie jechać do Bełczączki, a wtem pachołek od smolarza daje znać, że nadjeżdża Marcjan gościńcem. Wyjechalim i my, stanęlim w poprzek na drodze: - Czołem! - Czołem! - A dokąd to? - Przed siebie (powiada), prosto borem. - A na czyją szkodę? - Na szkodę (powiada) czy na korzyść, odczepcie się! I do szabli. A my go za kark. O! nie może być! W mig ściągnęliśmy z konia, którego Jan pochwycił, i wleczem. Począł krzyczeć, wywijać nogami, kąsać, zgrzytać, a my go piorunem do beczek, które stały jedna przy drugiej, i prawim: - O! taki synu! to sieroty będziesz krzywdził, panienkom hańbą groził, na wielką krew nie zważał, na pleckach smagał i myślisz, że nikt się za nimi nie ujmie: poznaj, że są litościwe serca. I buch go łbem na dół w smołę. Wydobylim i znów: - Poznaj, że są czułe dusze! - I buch go w pierze! - Poznaj kawalerską fantazję! Buch go drugi raz w smołę! - Poznaj Bukojemskich! Buch go znów w pierze! Chcielim i trzeci raz, ale smolarz począł krzyczeć, że się zatknie, a on też oblepił się godnie, tak że mu ni nosa, ni oczu nie było widać. Wtedy posadziliśmy go na terlicę i przywiązali nogi ciasno pod brzuchem, żeby nie zleciał. Konia pomalowaliśmy kwaczem i posypali też puchem, a potem dość dzikiego z przyrodzenia bachmata wysmagaliśmy batogami i zdjąwszy mu uzdę, pognali przed się. - I przygnaliście go tu? - Jako osobliwego zwierza, bo chcieliśmy choć trochę panienkę pocieszyć i pokazać jej nasze braterskie afekta. - A ładnieście ją pocieszyli! Ujrzawszy go przez okno, mało ze strachu nie umarła. - No, ale jak ochłonie, to przecie wdzięcznie o nas pomyśli. Sierocie zawsze miło czuć nad sobą opiekę. - Więcej wyście jej złego niż dobrego uczynili. Kto wie, czyjej teraz Krzepeccy nie odbiorą. - Jako-że? na miły Bóg! Albo to my damy! - A kto będzie dziewki bronił, gdy was do wieży zamkną? Usłyszawszy to bracia stropili się wielce i poczęli spoglądać na się frasobliwymi oczyma. Wreszcie jednak Łukasz uderzył się w czoło i rzekł: - Do wieży nie zamkną, bo pierwej na wyprawę ruszymy, ale jeśli tak, jeśli o bezpieczeństwo panny Sienińskiej chodzi, to i na to znajdzie się rada. - Oj, oj! - zawołał Marek. - Jaka rada? - zapytał ksiądz. - Poślemy parol Marcjanowi, jak tylko ozdrowieje. Nie wyjdzie żyw z naszych rąk! - A jeśli zaraz umrze? - Tedy zaradzi Bóg. - Ale wy gardłem przypłacicie! Przedtem Turków nałuszczymy, za co Pan Jezus nam nagrodzi. Niech tylko jegomość wstawi się za nami do pana Cyprianowicza, bo żeby Stach tu był, toby też kąpał Marcjana razem z nami. - A Jacek to niby nie? - zapytał Mateusz. - Jacek sprawi mu lepszą łaźnię! - zawołał jakby mimo woli ksiądz. - A widzi jegomość. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie pana Cyprianowicza, który widocznie przychodził z jakimś ważnym i gotowym już postanowieniem, albowiem ozwał się z wielką powagą: - Myślałem o tym, co nam czynić należy - i wiesz jegomość, com obmyślił? Oto trzeba nam wszystkim do Krakowa wraz z panną Sienińską jechać. Nie wiem, czy tam obaczym naszych chłopaków, bo nikt nie wie, gdzie chorągwie będą i wedle jakiej dyspozycji w pole ruszą, ale trzeba dziewczynę pod opiekę króla albo królowej jejmości oddać lub gdyby się to nie udało, to choćby w jakowymś klasztorze ją na czas ubezpieczyć. Postanowiłem, jako jegomości wiadomo, zaciągnąć się na stare lata, aby razem z synem służyć albo, jeśli taka wola boska, razem i zginąć. Podczas naszej nieobecności nie byłoby dziewczynie bezpiecznie nawet i w Radomiu, pod opieką księdza Tworkowskiego... Tym ichmościom (tu wskazał na Bukojemskich) trza też prędko znaleźć się pod inkwizycją hetmańską. Tu nie wiadomo, co się stanie... Mam znajomych na dworze: pana Matczyńskiego, pana Gnińskiego, pana Grothusa - i myślę, że potrafię ich protekcję dla sieroty pozyskać, co gdy się stanie, rozpytam o chorągiew Zbierzchowskiego i prosto do syna ruszę, gdzie też i jegomościnego Jacka zobaczę. Co? - Dla Boga! - zawołał ksiądz Woynowski - to jest arcyprzednia myśl. I ja z wami! i ja z wami!... do Jacka!... A co do panny Sienińskiej -jużci! Siła Sobiescy Sienińskim powinni! - Będzie jej w Krakowie bezpiecznie - i bliżej... Bo i Jacek-jestem pewien-nie zapomniał... A po wojnie, co Bóg da, to będzie... Dadzą mi tu zastępcę z Radomia do parafii - a ja z wami!... - Wszyscy razem! - huknęli z radością Bukojemscy - do Krakowa! - I na pole chwały! - zakończył ksiądz. Na polu chwały 25